What Really Happened
by JackiLeigh
Summary: A collapsed building, a dead(?) C.I. and another missing thief...What does it all mean? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

WHAT REALLY HAPPENED

It had been a very nice service. All of the White Collar Division had shown up. And, as a surprise, some of the members of the other divisions had shown up. Most came up to Peter, afterwards, and told him how professional Neal had been on the job. They told Peter now impressed they had been with the young man. A lot of them even said that they could see how much Neal had meant to the division. And not just as a Confidential Informant. They had seen Agent Peter Burke develop a friendship with the conman. And many had thought that he was crossing a professional and ethical line by doing so. But if that was truly how they felt on this day, Peter would never have known it. He brushed tears out of his eyes as he and Elizabeth walked out of the church, arm in arm.

The memorial service had largely been a symbolic gesture. There had been no body to bury. Not after the explosion had leveled the building Neal had been in. Not after crews had worked, systematically searching the building for survivors and remains. Remains were found, they were analyzed and catalogued. But you can't analyze and catalogue ash. It's just not possible. And not after 2 months had passed and every one Neal had ever known, it seemed, had gone to ground. No word, anywhere, about anything.

Peter had thrown himself back into his work. He still had not cleaned out Neal's desk. The desk was not being used, not one seemed to have the heart to sit there. And Peter would find himself, on occasion, staring at the desk, as if he were trying to make Neal appear. Jones and Diana were doing the same. They would hear Neal's voice. They would look up to see if it was him and find that they could no longer hear it.

Elizabeth also took on more work. She had almost too much work. She figured, if she thought about the job and Peter all the time, she wouldn't have time to think about Neal. But one evening she found herself fixing Neal's favorite dishes. She set the table to eat before she realized what she had done. She burst into tears and ran upstairs, leaving the food cold and uneaten.

June missed his…presence. And Neal had had a definite presence. She found herself visiting his apartment a lot. She could not bring herself to change anything. Though she did clean out his fridge and wash his clothes. She could not…would not accept or allow herself to think that he was gone.

WC WC WC WC WC

"They think you're dead, Neal." Mozzie replied.

Neal nodded. "That's good."

"How is it good…letting June think you're dead?" Mozzie asked. "You haven't seen her…, and El…." He shook his head.

"It won't be forever, Moz." Neal said. "But if I'm in danger, then so is everybody around me." Neal reasoned.

"So, this case you were working on… building collapsing…?" Mozzie inquired.

"I was using an alias. I got a note, asking Neal Caffrey to be at a different place at the same date and time." Neal replied. "It wasn't a coincidence. What are the odds of having two, seemingly, random appointments be at the same exact time on the same day?"

"Not likely." Mozzie admitted.

"Exactly." Neal agreed. "If I showed up with Peter and do my job, then I'm reinforcing the alias. But if I miss my other appointment…."

"…which you never do." Mozzie finished.

"…which I never do. It would say…." Neal theorized.

Mozzie looked at Neal, confused. "What would it say?"

"I haven't gotten that far yet." Neal replied. "Except that, maybe, somebody wants to prove I'm Neal Caffrey."

"…which you are."

"…which I am." Neal agreed.

"You, however, great a conman though you are, Neal Caffrey,…you are not worth blowing a building up for." Mozzie stated.

"That particular…eerie coincidence was courtesy of the city of New York. They had the building slated for demolish. The charges were set and, fortunately, or unfortunately, depending on how you look at it, they went off early."

"How is it fortunate?" Mozzie asked.

"People think Nick and/ or Neal are dead." Neal explained. "Whoever this is will slip up, thinking I'm taken care of."

Mozzie nodded. "Exposing themselves…." He paused. "But, if there's a case, won't Peter be working it?" Mozzie asked.

"They already have." Neal explained. "They, if I know Peter, checked the rap sheets on the guys working for the demolition company that took down the building. That would have produced a number of suspects, a few who actually know me. White Collar will assume the connection, get their convictions, and stop looking."

"Meanwhile, you still have a huge target on your back." Mozzie surmised. "You know we could always …. Lolanna's just…."

"You and Lolanna are going to have to go without me." Neal replied.

"The timing couldn't be better, Neal. Everybody already thinks you're dead. Nobody's gonna be looking for a dead man riding an airplane. And since they had to remove the anklet for this last case…."

Neal shook his head. "I don't know that taking me out was enough, Moz. If they go after June, or El, if they target Peter…." He said worry etched on his face. "I need to find out who it is, and stop them….

Mozzie nodded his understanding.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

El stopped in the living room. She had had Peter place Neal's fedora and his C.I. ID badge on one of the shelves in their bookcase. She found herself stopping, like now, and staring at it. She found herself remembering how handsome he looked in it. She remembered his smile. But mostly she remembered how much she missed him. She remembered the first time she had ever met him. She chuckled at the memory of Peter telling him to get out that first time. She wiped a tear from her eyes as she continued to the kitchen for her morning coffee.

Peter found that he rarely looked at the fedora anymore. He had enough reminders at work. He still had the origami crane that Neal had made for him. And he kept the picture that El had taken with the two of them all dressed up for that betting parlor case. They were both in his bottom office drawer. Peter knew Neal's passing had affected his team also. No one had taken Neal's chair in the morning meetings. People didn't say a whole lot, not to him anyway. But he noticed that the agents would glance at Neal's desk, on occasion, when they walked by. Or when someone needed to go undercover, Neal's name was brought up, in some form or fashion.

WC WC WC WC WC

"Nothing's happened in two months, Neal." Mozzie stated. "What makes you think they'll do anything now? Maybe it was the construction company behind this, like you said, some of those guys knew you."

"I don't think so." Neal said, shaking his head. "Those guys were grunts, muscle. They don't have the smarts for something like that. And Allen Parsons owns the company. I don't know him, and I've never made any deals that would have affected his business."

"How easy is it to pay off a construction worker, swing a project his way?" Mozzie asked. "He already had the charges set, what's the big deal of they go off a day or two early."

Neal thought about it.

"Forget about your aliases…who has a grudge against Neal Caffrey?" Mozzie asked.

"Take your pick, Mozzie. Since I've been with the FBI, the list's grown." Neal stated. "You know what we have to do."

Mozzie sighed. "…doesn't mean I have to like it."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Peter won't look into this…when word gets out that you're…alive?" Mozzie asked.

Neal shook his head. "Hopefully it won't get back to the White Collar Division. But even if it does…as far as they are concerned, I'm gone. Peter would need more than just hearsay to even begin to look."

Mozzie looked skeptical.

"Nobody's going to 'see' me." Neal replied. "We're just sitting up a fake meet, it doesn't matter with whom. Then we'll see who else shows up. That's who matters."

"And if Peter shows up…he could chase them all off." Mozzie stated.

"We only get one chance at this." Neal replied. "We have to risk it."

"…if your 'killer' or 'killers' show up?" Mozzie asked.

"We put White Collar on their tails." Neal responded.

Mozzie nodded. He spread the word on the street.

WC WC WC WC WC

"There is word on the street that Neal Caffrey is meeting with Harvey Winston today 2:30 p.m. in the park at Jefferson Street Bridge." Diana replied as she entered Peter's office. She handed him a file on Harvey Winston.

Peter shook his head as he took the file. "Isn't it bad enough…who is this Winston anyway?"

"His file says he deals in high-end antiquities. He's rumored to have sold an original Picasso for 15 mil last year." Diana said.

"So…he's an authenticator and a fencer." Peter surmised.

"You're thinking Neal's death could have been a ruse for Neal to leave the country?" Diana asked.

Peter shrugged.

"I don't think so, Boss." Diana replied. "Too many people know about this meet. That's not Neal's style."

Diana was right, if Neal wanted a private meeting, he would arrange a private meeting. Peter leaned back in his chair. "Someone is trying to draw Neal's friends out, maybe even Mozzie or Alex. They must be dangling a very tasty carrot."

Diana nodded. "From what I can see they've both disappeared…off the grid, completely."

Peter smiled. "I think I've just invited myself to a meeting."

WC WC WC WC WC

"Who is that guy?" Mozzie asked, from their position across the crowded street. They had a direct sightline to the bridge from their position.

Mozzie, of course, was referencing the guy who was making it very, very obvious he was waiting for someone. He kept looking around and then checking his phone for the time. Mozzie looked at Neal and it was obvious from the look on his face that Neal knew the guy.

"Neal?" Mozzie asked, as he read the panicked look on Neal's face.

"Let's go!" Neal said as he fastened his seat belt on the passenger's side of the car.

"Go now, Mozzie! Go!" Neal said with urgency. "I'll explain, just go."

Mozzie eased the car away from the curb as not to draw attention to them. He then pulled into traffic. Neal was silent, but he had, at least, seemed to calm down a little. But he didn't speak until they were safely back at June's.

"What was that, Neal? Who was that guy?" Mozzie asked, as he poured himself a glass of wine.

"That was Martin Kennessey. Well, that's the name I knew him by. He also went by Thomas Kingery and Wilson Jacobs. But he…he was one of about 3 guys whom Keller and I cheated out of what was supposed to be a shared pot on a long con. We were supposed to split 10 million 5 ways. But Keller and I each took half." Neal shook his head. "This guy makes Keller look like a choir boy. He's got a quick temper and a hair trigger. He thinks we all double-crossed him from that con. He's hunting us, Moz. And the only reason Keller is still alive is because he's in prison. This guy…he even sees me. He's going to put a bullet in my brain. He killed Matthew King by tracking his down and ambushing him in an alley outside where he worked. Kennessey kidnapped King's wife first. Then Kennessey killed her in front of him. He used a sniper rifle to kill Henry Williams. Martin's ex-military and he will use anything to get what he wants. He sees me, and I'm dead."

"Which alias did you use with him?" Mozzie asked.

"I used 3 during the whole operation." Neal explained. "We didn't want a back-trace. I never told him, for sure, who I was."

"How did you get his real name?" Mozz asked.

"Keller told me."

"So what…he's trying to figure out who you really are." Mozzie replied.

Neal nodded. "Both Neal and Nick have prices on their heads."

Mozzie nodded. It was true, as strange as it sounded. Neal had to stay out of sight if he wanted to stay alive. At least until Kennesey was caught.

"We just make Mr. Suit and his suit-cohorts go after Kennesey." Mozzie reasoned.

"How do we do that? The police investigated the murders. They never found enough evidence to name a suspect. The cases are still open." Neal stated.

Mozzie just looked at him and grinned.

"…create scenarios and manufacture evidence." Neal sighed.

"They can't arrest a dead man."

"I will be resurrected…eventually." Neal reminded him.

"And by that time they will have real charges against Kennesey for the real crimes he committed." Mozzie stated.

"I hope Peter will see it that way." Neal replied.

"He'll be glad to have you back." Mozzie reminded him.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Nothing's happening, Boss." Diana stated as she and Peter stared, obviously disappointed, out the car window.

"I was so sure we had something." Peter replied.

"We'll get another chance." Diana stated.

"I'm not so sure."

"They didn't get what they wanted either, Peter. They will be back." Diana reasoned as she started the car and pulled out into traffic.

They had both noticed the other cars parked along both sides of the street. But neither had paid much attention as one pulled out, rather abruptly, and made its way down the street. It was not anything they had targeted. But had either Diana or Peter looked they would have seen Neal Caffrey, very much alive, sitting in the passenger seat.

WC WC WC WC WC

El watched her husband as she sat the table. Something was up. She didn't know if it had to do with Neal or it was another case. Probably, she guessed, it was a combination of the two.

El sat down after she sat the last of the food on the table. She poured the wine. She then looked at the label. It was a bottle Neal had given her. She took a sip savoring the flavor.

"What is it, Hon?"

Peter shook his head. "A meet was planned. We think it was to draw Neal's friends out Mozzie…Alex. But it was weird…nobody showed up."

"Maybe they smelled a trap." El suggested.

Peter nodded, sipping his wine. "Could be. But it just felt…off…something's missing."

"You miss Neal, Hon." El stated. "We both do. It's just…we didn't give ourselves even a chance to grieve. We…."

Peter shook his head again. "That's not it. I know we didn't grieve him. But that's not what I mean."

"Maybe Mozzie's left the city. I mean...without Neal around…. And Alex…she could be anywhere." El acknowledged.

WC WC WC WC WC

"You're gonna have to go talk to Peter, Moz." Neal said as he paced the floor.

"We don't know that Kennessey has her." Mozzie stated. "Plus, if the FBI comes in, guns blazing…."

"They're not going to risk Alex's life." Neal said.

"So, you want me to go to Peter, ask for help to find Alex and not tell him that you're alive. Is that right?" Mozzie asked.

Neal nodded. "I'm the only bargaining chip we have." He ran his fingers through his hair. "He wants me, he'll trade…."

"Neal…?!" Mozzie looked at his friend, horrified at what he was saying.

"I shorted him, Moz. I brought this on me, on everybody." Neal shook his head.

"There's got to be another way!" Mozzie stated.

"I don't see it, Moz." Neal admitted. "I'd break Keller out and offer him up on a platter, if I could. But that's not going to happen." Neal paused. "Plus, Kennessey would still want to settle the score with me."

Mozzie was quiet, trying to think of alternatives.

"As long as he's out, he's free, no one I know, no one I've ever met is safe. Kennessey's ruthless, Mozzie. He'll do anything to get what he wants." Neal said.

WC WC WC WC WC

"Peter!" Diana said, popping her head into Peter's office. "Word is Alex has been kidnapped!"

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Special Agent Peter Burke did a double take. He couldn't believe who had just entered the White Collar offices. Mozzie was actually on his way up to Peter's office.

"So, this is it." Mozzie said. "…not at all what I expected."

"What were you expecting, a sinister-looking Bat Cave?" Peter asked. "I am guessing you're here about Alex."

Mozzie nodded.

"I know who has her." Mozzie admitted.

"What?" Peter asked, making sure he had heard right.

"I know who has her." Mozzie repeated. "…Martin Kennessey."

Diana and Jones had followed Mozzie up to the office. Diana quickly wrote down the name. She and Jones then went back to their desks to find out all they could about this Kennessey person.

Peter gestured for Mozzie to sit before he asked any questions.

"How do you know this, Mozzie?" Peter asked.

"Neal told me." Mozzie said. "He said Kennessey was a bad guy. Neal said he was on Kennessey's short list. Neal and Keller had taken the money from a job and split it and cut him out. Kennessey was mad he didn't get paid. There were 6 people involved. Kennessey, of course, and then there's Keller, who's in jail. Everybody else…." Mozzie was speaking very carefully, but covering it well. He never said Neal was alive. He never said he was dead either.

Peter leaned back in his chair. He got the meaning Mozzie had intended him to get. "So…okay, where is Alex in all this? …she cheat the man too?"

Mozzie shrugged. The people who held ill will for Alex was probably not a short list either. You can't steal people's stuff and not tick them off, at least a little bit.

Diana pulled Kennessey's info and took it into Peter's office.

"Thanks, Moz." Peter said as he stood, prompting Mozzie to stand too.

"Find her, Peter. Please." Mozzie pleaded before he turned and left the offices.

"That was strange." Diana said as she, Peter and Jones watched Mozzie walk into the elevator.

Jones nodded. "Why would he come here, from what Neal said…."

Peter nodded. "Mozzie would, in no way, voluntarily come here."

"What is going on!" Diana asked. "This is…." She shook her head.

"Neal asked Mozzie to do this." Peter stated.

Jones and Diana looked at one another and then they looked at their boss.

"I know what you two are thinking. I know. But they never found a body. They never did." Peter exclaimed. "And now…Mozzie comes in here? You explain it."

They looked at one another again. They couldn't explain it.

"So," Diana said, choosing her words carefully. "…you think Neal…sent Mozzie?"

Peter nodded. "If he's afraid, if he wanted the guy caught…."

"Peter, Neal was…" Jones started. "…he was in the building. He…we had no reason to think, no evidence he left before it went down. I…."

"I know, Clinton. I know what you think. I know what everybody thinks. But I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy, and I'm not stuck in my grief." Peter said. "You saw it yourself. Mozzie was here. You don't know him like I do. He would have had to have been pushed. He would have had to have had one hell of a reason to be here, to come here."

"If he's alive, Peter, if Neal is alive…where is he?" Diana asked. "Why can't he come to us?"

"He's afraid. This…this Kennessey." Peter shook his head. "I can't help but think that there's more to this."

"Okay, Peter, let's go with that. Let's say that that's true. Neal is afraid to come forward…to come out of hiding because he's got a target on his back." Jones reasoned. "Why didn't he contact you personally? He knows your phone numbers. He knows nobody will know that you don't want to know."

Peter thought for a second. "He thinks contact with me will put me in danger some way. He thinks…he thinks I'm being watched."

They all had read Kennessey's file. They could see where he was a person to fear. And the fact that he had been a prime suspect in 3 murders, but not convicted had the White Collar division concerned. He was definitely the poster-boy for 'armed and dangerous.'

Peter looked at his junior agents. "Could you just humor your crazy ole boss on this one?"

WC WC WC WC WC

"He walked in, really?" El was stunned. "He just walked in." She shook her head.

"Yes El, lots of people do it, every day." Peter stated. He had gotten over his own 'amazement' of seeing Mozzie in the federal building.

"Okay, Agent Burke we can do without the snark." El stated. "I just. I never imagined Mozzie would go anywhere near that place."

"Neal told him to." Peter replied.

El started at Peter, unsure what to say.

"…over the looks, too, El." Peter stated.

"Well," El stated standing up and putting her empty plate it the sink. "…since we've already had this conversation…."

Peter sighed. "I'm sorry. It's just…between Diana and Jones thinking I'm crazy and Hughes treating me like I'm fragile, on the verge of a nervous breakdown…." He brought his dishes to the sink and put them, carefully, into the hot water.

El busied herself washing dishes a Peter slipped his arms around her waist, hugging her from behind.

Peter sighed as he held her for a few minutes. "They just…they think I'm crazy for even entertaining the idea that Neal could still be alive. We had a memorial service, El, not a funeral. There was no body. No evidence of a body."

"It was all ash, Hon." El stated, finished with the dishes. She turned around in Peter's arms.

"It was never identified as being Neal."

"It couldn't have, Peter, ash can't be identified. No DNA to check." El answered.

"I'm not saying this because I can't accept if Neal is dead. But there are things, just a few, mind you. But there are things that are pointing to him not being dead. And if he's alive and in danger…."

"What?" El asked.

Peter told her an abbreviated version of Hennessey's story. He added his suspicions.

"Can you help Neal?" El asked. "Can you find Alex?"

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Neal paced the floor of his hideout slash home. He didn't know how things would go between Mozzie and Peter. He didn't know if Mozzie would even go. With Mozzie's phobia of all things government, it's hard to know what he would do. But Neal hoped that he had gotten through to Mozzie. Their usual schemes would not work here.

Several such schemes had passed through Neal's mind. But they had all been dismissed. They absolutely didn't want to do anything to piss Kennessey off. Neal had no doubt that Kennessey would kill Alex and not think twice about it.

"Well?" Neal asked when Mozzie returned.

"At first he was too…stunned to take me seriously. But I told him all about Kennessey. I think he believed me. I think he thinks you're still alive. He's holding out a lot of hope anyway. Jones and Diana think he's nuts. Won't they be surprised when…?"

Neal shook his head. "He's…Peter's got to believe me. He's got to…."

"I think he believes that you're alive." Mozzie stated. "I really do."

Neal nodded and smiled, though he continued to pace. "Good. Good, if that's that case then he will look into this. He'll….."

"But if the FBI goes in, guns blazing…." Mozzie reminded Neal.

Neal shook his head again. "If Peter thinks I'm alive he'll be careful. Plus, he probably thinks that I think that he's being watched."

"Is it possible?" Mozzie asked.

"What?"

"…somebody watching Peter." Mozzie clarified.

"Not as a target, but sure…" Neal paused. "…even Kennessey's not stupid enough to go after an FBI agent, just to get a shot at me. But he would kidnap a wife, that type thing." His mind flashed back to El's kidnapping, and he shuttered involuntarily.

WC WC WC WC WC

Peter ran his hands through his hair as he paced his office floor. He had to find a way to help Alex. Neal had to be very concerned about her to have Mozzie ask the FBI for help.

Hughes stuck his head in Peter's door. The word had passed through the office like wild fire. Now Hughes wanted to see what Peter was going to do about it.

"I'm not crazy, Reese." Peter said before Reese could utter a word.

Hughes nodded. "I know, Peter. I know you. And we…really we all had come to like the kid. He…he had that effect on people. But I can't have you using resources…."

"Fine, I'll work on it on my time." Peter replied. "I'll ask Jones and Diana to do the same."

"Peter…." Hughes said shaking his head.

Peter sighed. "I know what this is. I know what this looks like, and I know how this sounds. I know, Reese. But I just…I can't give up the feeling that Neal's alive. He's alive, but he won't be, for long, if I can't find him."

Reese looked at his agent. Peter was convinced, he could see. Hughes decided he would indulge his agent, just a little. If there was even a chance Neal was out there….

W WC WC WC WC

Kennessey was waiting. He had become good at it over the years. He had waited to strike back at those who had wronged him. And his list was getting shorter and shorter. In fact only two remained.

Keller was a sitting duck in prison. All Kennessey had to do to rid the word of him was to was pay a guard to look the other way. And then, of course, was the muscle. Kennessey was always amazed at the simple pleasures that death row inmates wanted, and what they would do to get them. A couple cartons of cigarettes, a box of Cuban cigars…, one guy had even asked for a dozen donuts from a specific New York bakery. …easy enough to get, and a small price to pay to rid the world of a nuisance.

And now Kennessey was waiting again. He had Alex Hunter, a well-known friend, associate, and conspirator of Neal Caffrey. Caffrey was a con man. He was a thief. But he was also a man who would do whatever he could to protect his friends. And that is exactly what Martin was counting on. This would draw Neal out. Meanwhile, Kennessey would torture Alex, just for the fun of it. Then, in the end, Neal would get to watch his friend die.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"If this thing with Alex is connected to Neal, there is only one reason Kennessey would kidnap her…." Peter said reasoning out loud.

Jones and Diana were in Peter's office with him. Hughes had given them all a little leeway to look for Neal. Mostly because Hughes knew if he didn't Peter would be far too distracted to do his job effectively.

"…he is trying to draw Neal out." Peter continued. "Mozzie already said that Kennessey wanted to kill Neal."

"Neal missed the meeting…that could have…." Diana started.

Peter shook his head. "Maybe not."

"Maybe he was there, observing too." Jones added.

"And what…he saw Kennessey and ran?" Diana asked.

Peter grinned, he had it. "That could be the reason he grabbed Alex, Neal didn't show up so Kennessey was going to force his hand."

"Boss, we…we still have no reason to believe…." Diana started.

"I know…but why else take Alex?" Peter asked.

"She's a pretty woman, Boss." Jones said. "She must have a lot of friends, somebody else. We aren't even sure that Kennessey has her."

"Yeah, but Mozzie…. He's just….he's a weird little man. But he and Neal are best friends. I just…it took a lot for him to come here to talk to me." Peter stated.

"Have we been able to find Mozzie since he left here?" Diana asked.

Peter shook his head. "Nothing on the street."

"What would Neal do to save Alex Hunter?" Jones asked.

Peter shook his head. He didn't know. But the mere thought that Neal might turn himself over compelled Peter to act and to act quickly.

"We sit up a fake meet." Peter started. "Then we take Kennessey down."

"We don't have any leverage. He won't tell us where Alex is." Jones pointed out.

"But we do." Peter replied. "We tell him Keller decided to make a deal. He wanted a private cell, silk PJs, a lesser sentence, whatever." He was pacing again. "Kennessey would believe that."

Diana nodded. "Keller is a weasel."

Jones agreed. "You're thinking Neal will offer himself up?"

Peter nodded. "I'm very afraid of that."

Diana and Jones started out of the office.

"We'll set it up, Boss, ASAP." Jones said.

WC WC WC WC WC

Kennessey hurled his beer bottle against the wall. He cursed both Keller and Caffrey. This was not going as planned. He had Alex. He had his bargaining chip. He knew Neal or Nick or whoever his name really was was not a man who let down his friends. Kennessey had not been able to locate Neal. And word on the street was that Neal was very visible. He was not, in any way, hiding. Why hadn't Neal made a deal, or made an effort to make contact about his friend?

Alex sat immobile in the chair Kennessey had tied her to. He had tried to get information out of her, but she was tough. She would not rat Neal out. Alex refused to even actually admit that she knew Neal. And she had paid for being tough. Kennessey had broken her nose, busted her lip and probably dislocated her right shoulder. Plus, she most likely had a broken rib or two.

Kennessey decided he would leave Alex, for just a few hours. He looked around the place one more time. Everything was secure, and anything that was identifiable, to him, was gone, in case he did have to leave town quickly. He got what he needed and returned. Word soon reached him that a met was set. He would have his time, his chance for revenge. Kennessey sat down in his chair, facing Alex. He picked up his gun. He took his time and took great pleasure in cleaning the weapon and righting the sights. He only had one shot. Then he smiled and nodded. He would only need one shot.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"What the hell?" Peter said, noticing a figure who had not been there a moment before. He checked the video again, and his stomach dropped. "Anybody with a dot on Kennessey, take him! Take him, now!"

White Collar had been joined in their meeting by SWAT. Kennessey, they knew, was an expert marksman, so they decided not to take a chance. Three members of SWAT had sniper rifles trained on Kennessey, just waiting on orders to take him out.

A shot rang out and Kennessey fell into a rather anticlimactic heap on the ground. SWAT and White Collar formed a perimeter, only letting down their guard after death had been confirmed.

The doors of the van burst open and Peter came rushing out, Diana and Jones on his heels. They all stop short. Their eyes had not deceived them. He was there, right there in front of them.

"Damnet Neal!" Peter rushed to hug his friend angry and relieved all at the same time. Peter held on to his friend for an extra second before letting go.

"Alex had nothing to do with this Peter. This was…this wasn't her fight. It wasn't your fight. This started before I met you." Neal replied.

"Where is she, Peter? Is she okay?" Neal asked, looking around.

They were in the warehouse district. The agents and SWAT were taking each building, one by one.

"Our contacts say he never strayed far from this area. We figured Alex had to be close." Peter surmised.

"Agent Burke!" A SWAT member called over the static on the radio.

Peter answered and then listened for a moment. "Alex Hunter is in number 4." Peter announced. "We don't know if Kennessey had any friends! Be careful!" He said, warning of a surprise ambush.

Neal was running after he heard Alex's name. He made his way in amongst the SWAT team and started following the rest of the team and the agents down to where Alex had been found.

Peter yelled for Neal to stop. Peter than ran after Neal. The rest of the agents followed. Peter rushed passed the agents already at the warehouse. They were letting Neal pass, not saying anything. Everybody was still getting over the surprise of seeing Neal, alive and in the flesh.

Neal stopped cold when he stepped into the room. He fell to his knees in front of his friend, tears in his eyes. Alex was still unconscious. Her face was bloody, and he could tell through the rips and tears in her clothes that Kennessey had beaten her.

"I've got her. Go ahead." Neal swallowed, staring at her as he told the SWAT team to cut Alex's ropes. The members of SWAT hesitated. Peter gave the go ahead and the ropes were cut.

Neal took the full weight of Alex's body. He sat with her in his arms on the nasty floor of the old warehouse. He ignored the agents' attempts to get him to let her go. He finally allowed the EMT to look at her. He stood when they took her. He followed the stretcher out of the room.

"Neal?" Peter said, trying to get Neal's attention. He had way too many questions to ask his C.I.

"Neal!" Peter said again. Neal finally turned and looked at him.

"I have to go…." Neal said, indicating the stretcher.

Peter shook his head. "We'll follow, ride with me."

Neal looked at the ambulance and then at Peter, as if trying to make up his mind. Neal finally nodded and followed Peter to his car and got in. Peter didn't say anything for a few moments. He didn't exactly know where to start.

"Where have you been?" Peter asked.

"Mozzie put me in one of his new safe houses." Neal said, almost absentmindedly. He was following the ambulance, with his eyes, through traffic.

"Neal, it's…you've got to start talking." Peter stated.

Neal snapped out of it, turning his attention to Peter, blocking the horrible images of Alex. Neal started at the beginning. He started slowly, telling Peter about the meeting that had been set up at the same time they had had their other met. Neal explained how he had gotten out of the building. In the rush of agents and arrests, he had extracted himself. He had seen something in the corner of a room behind a pillar. Neal recognized the object as explosives. He looked back up, it seemed like seconds later and the room was cleared. Not a soul in sight. He just took off, blindly running. He had no idea where he had exited the building. Then Neal told Peter about coming to the 'fake' meeting that they had set up. Neal told Peter how he and Mozzie made a quick exit as soon as Neal saw Martin Kennessey. He told Peter he had asked Mozzie to talk to the FBI. Neal knew, with Kennessey's military training, he would not be safe until Kennessey was off the streets.

Neal shook his head. "I couldn't let something happen to Alex because of this. Those two didn't even know each other. All Martin knew was that Alex was a friend of mine."

"She'll be okay, Neal." Peter assured him as they sped along behind the ambulance.

Neal just nodded, looking down at his hands.

WC WC WC WC WC

"Sweetie, it is you!" El said, thrilled to see Neal again. She stopped short when she saw the tears in his eyes when he looked up at her.

El approached the bed. Alex was still unconscious, but she was cleaned up and she looked much better. El pulled Neal into a tight hug and held on to him for an extra moment or two. "She's gonna be okay, Neal. You're gonna be okay." El stepped back and looked at him, touching his face. She smiled. "It is so good to see you, Sweetie. I'll never doubt my husband again."

THE END


End file.
